vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Granny (Character)
Normal= |-|Angry= |-|Nightmare= Summary Granny is the main antagonist of the indie mobile horror game "Granny" created by DVloper. She is there to prevent you from escaping her house, for unknown reasons. She will attack you on sight, and hears everything. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A, 9-C with Baseball Bat Name: Granny Origin: Granny Gender: Female Age: Is likely in her 60's Classification: Human, Granny Powers and Abilities: Enhanced Senses (Can hear anything within the house), Resurrection (Can come back after dying), Clairvoyance (Knows the exact location of the player with the teddy bear and will immediately know if they kill her pet spider or crow), Rage Power, Immortality (Type 4), limited Resistance to Sleep Inducement (Tranquilizers only subdue her for very short periods of time), Freezing (Will thaw out if frozen), and Electricity (In chapter 2, she can survive large shocks of electricity from a supercharged stun gun, and, on Extreme mode, will get up after just 15 seconds) Attack Potency: Athlete level, Street level with a bat (Bats are usually on this level. Broke open a door with a wooden drawbar lock, can knock The Player out unconscious) Speed: Normal Human normally, Athletic Human in extreme mode (Is faster than The Player in extreme mode) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Athlete Class Durability: Street level, (Can survive getting hit by a car and taking huge shocks of electricity without needing to resurrect), Resurrection makes her difficult to kill Stamina: High to superhuman depending on modes of difficulty; can chase the player indefinitely, is highly resistant to the effects of freezing and tranquilizers, will quickly recover from being pepper sprayed, in Extreme mode of chapter 2, she can get shot with a huge dosage of electricity from a supercharged stun gun and get up perfectly fine after 15 seconds Range: Extended melee range with her bat. Standard Equipment: Bloody Bat and Bear Traps. Optional Equipment: She has a crossbow, tranquilizers, a shotgun, a guillotine, pepper spray, and a freeze trap in her house, however, with the exception of the guillotine, she never uses any of these, rather, the player uses them against her. Intelligence: Below average when it comes to logic (Knows basic speech but cannot find the player in the most obvious hiding spots, and can easily be tricked into walking onto her own freeze trap), but is above average when it comes to traps and security. Possibly gifted when it comes to technology (Built a portable device that can instantly freeze a person) Weaknesses: Her sub-par intellect leaves her susceptible to being tricked. She also appears to have poor eyesight (Can't find the player hiding in a closet with see-through holes in it and will walk onto her own freeze trap) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Horror Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Zombies Category:Resurrection Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Elders Category:Murderers Category:Serial Killers Category:Video Game Characters Category:Undead Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Humans Category:Granny (Game) Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Cannibals Category:Rage Users Category:Crazy Characters Category:Mace Users Category:Trap Users Category:Monsters Category:Stone Walls Category:Immortals Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Married Characters